<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dance by Akme2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081662">The Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akme2000/pseuds/Akme2000'>Akme2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akme2000/pseuds/Akme2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 variations of the dance at the Winter Palace. Originally written for Dragon Age Weekly Writing Prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Male Cadash/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trevelyan/Cassandra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight gave the balcony of the Winter Palace a distinct glow, which made it the perfect place for slow-dancing.</p><p>The Seeker had been busy for the last while, desperately recalling her training as a young girl. Anything more complicated than this, like what the nobles inside were doing, was an impossibility at this stage. She'd had no use for those skills in a long time, after all.</p><p>But this..this was fine.</p><p>"Inquisitor..who taught you to dance?" It may seem a silly question. After all, a Trevelyan would naturally learn the skill at some point, as most nobility did. Still, her curiosity had been peaked earlier that night, after the Inquisitors dance with Florian, the now-deceased assassin. Thing back on it, it had been a strange day.</p><p>"Well...my brother, Frederick. He was getting lessons..he'd uh..been engaged since he was a child..Mother thought me and my sister should too. For when we got married.."</p><p>Silence stretched on for a few precious seconds. "I did ask Josephine for help when I heard about the ball. I was not willing to humiliate myself."</p><p>"I hated learning, there were more important things to spend my time on..."</p><p>"It's not so bad, at least, not with the right company.." With a smirk, Trevelyan disentangled himself from his partner.</p><p>Twisting to grip her arm, the Inquisitor gently spun Cassandra towards him, and soon they were caught in a tighter embrace than before. Cassandras hands settled around the back of Trevelyans neck, and the Inquisitors hands rested at her hips, moving upwards for the final act.</p><p>"Don't dip me..." The threat had a teasing tone to it, but the Inquisitor nonetheless abandoned his plans, leaving his hands where they were.</p><p>Silence again descended between them, their faces as close as they were. Truth be told, neither had anything to say. Their lips closed the distance in moments.</p><p>......</p><p>Just outside the closed balcony doors, Cole stood, muttering, as he had been for minutes.</p><p>From behind, Solas approached him "What is the matter Cole?"</p><p>"They need my help, maybe...emotions are difficult..I can't read him..I don't know..they said not to..</p><p>Leaning up against the door to listen, Solas smirked, returning to his friends side with a whisper. "They do not need our help, Cole. Come."</p><p>"Alright.." Cole followed, but left confused. Perhaps the Seeker would explain later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cadash/Dorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>"Where did you learn to dance?" No longer bothering to suppress a chuckle at his dancing partner, Dorian watched as the dwarf struggled to keep a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"..I know a bit..I can do a jig."</p><p>The questioning look made Trevor wince for a moment. "It's a good cover, okay?"</p><p>"You're fine." That was an honest statement. While he was a disaster compared to some of the finer dancers he'd seen, Trevor Cadash was proving more capable on the dance-floor than most of the drunk Orlesians flailing about.</p><p>Of course, Dorian knew about the secret lesson Trevor had taken with Leliana and Josephine, to prepare for this night. That, and the whole fancy footwork assassin thing, explained why he'd danced so well with Florianne, but couldn't keep up with Dorians own added touches. While touched, Dorian was resolved to teach his partner a thing or two about dancing, once things settled down.</p><p>"I wonder what the Orlesians think of us."</p><p>"They can't think any less of me. You? After tonight they might decide not to murder the Inquisitor horrifically, at least for a little while."</p><p>"Well, lying, cheating, scheming and murder. I'm in my element. They just wear sh** costumes."</p><p>"Now, how about we scandalise the nobility?"</p><p>"I love a good scandal."</p><p>Following along with the other couples in the hall, Dorian dipped the Inquisitor, quickly moving to kiss him, just briefly enough to pull him back in sync with the other dancers.</p><p>They didn't have to look, hushed whispers of shock had already begun. In response, the duo merely smirked.</p><p>"I'm going to go get wasted with Sera, you coming?" The dwarfs bluntness was always surprising, it seemed to come out of nowhere sometimes. But, as always, it was a sign of trust, of respect. Normally, Dorian would refuse such an offer, even with his Amatus, hangovers were after all, a curse upon humanity. But tonight, he needed the distraction.</p><p>"I will join you..this time. Just don't complain when I out-drink you."</p><p>"Good. You're buying then. I didn't bring any money."</p><p>"Damn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lavellan/Josephine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As expected, Josephine was a phenonemal dancer, wowing even the Orlesian court with her skill.</p><p>Tamsas, meanwhile, was doing surprisingly well, if not approaching the same standard.</p><p>"Lord Lavellan, where did you learn to dance?" In response, Tamsas blushed. The nervous shaking which had enveloped him upon entering the dancefloor was gone, almost forgotten about in the flow of the dance.</p><p>"Cellica, from my Clan. She..uh..taught us how..said it was a way to express ourselves. Deshanna said it would help with my training."</p><p>Tamsas checked to see if Josephine was listening before he continued. She continued to lead, inexperienced as he was with Orlesian customs. The few short weeks of preparation were not nearly enough to get accustomed to this style.</p><p>"I uh..asked for help tonight. Me, Dorian, even Leliana. I wanted to impress you..."</p><p>"Leliana?" It was no secret that the spymaster intimidated Tamsas. They got along amicably, but had a ways to go before they could even be considered that close.</p><p>"I...I said it was for you..." The Inquisitor decided to leave out the part where Dorian and Leliana had frequent arguments about the intricacies of dance. He couldn't detail the discussion anyway, having tuned it out in favour of whistling to himself.</p><p>"You're doing well..Tamsas." It was rare for her to dispense with the formalities, even in private times. But she always seemed to know exactly when to do it.</p><p>"Thank you, Josephine. Now, shall we continue this dance?"</p><p>With renewed synergy, they finished the routine with no stomped feet, to both parties relief.</p><p>As the moment came, Josephine adeptly maneuvered into position. Slowly, they finished the routine. As his partner stood up from her position, Tamsas placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. To his relief, Josephine blushed at the gesture.</p><p>Together, they rejoined the other members of the Inquisition. Somewhere in-between the 2nd and 3rd wine glass, Cullen had disappeared. Luckily, it didn't take long to find the Commander, what with the swarm of noblewomen surrounding him. But alas, the Inquisitor knew he would need to call on his allies once again to solve this particular crisis.</p><p>"Varric, Blackwall, Dorian..let's rescue Cullen."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>